Paper LOVE
by Jojo503
Summary: Zoe and Takuya hate each other. And their class makes them take a road trip together.


Putting Two Together

Zoe's POV.

Hi! My name is Zoe Orimoto. I am the second popular girl in our school. I was the co-captain in the cheerleading squad, I have straight A's in all of my classes, and I dress good. Today I am wearing a Red cami, a black skirt, a silver belt, and white sunglasses. I am in a wheelchair right now. A jerk named Takuya hit me with his stupid red spots car. I wheel myself into the school.

"Hey. Want me to push you to class?" Brittney asked. She's one of my new best friends. I see my old, loser friends in the hallway. Alice, Kari, and Yolei were my old friends until I made these awesome friends.

"Yes, thanks." I say to her. Jeri, Jenny, and Ally joined us.

"I can't believe Takuya hit you with his stupid car!" Jenny said angrily.

"And he didn't even say sorry! Who does that?" Ally asked.

"A person without a real heart, I guess." Jeri said.

"Right." I say. My first class is English. The bad part is that this is one of the many classes I have with Takuya. And I have to sit next to him.

"Thanks." I say to Brittney.

"Your Welcome. Bye see you in 2nd period." She said.

"Bye." Jeri, Jenny, and Ally said to me. Before class starts, I listen to Wide Awake- Katy Perry. Then struts in Takuya. I hate him. I hate his spiky hair, his car, leather jacket. I ignore him the best I can. But can I ignore the person who hit me with his car?

"Hello?" Takuya said to me. I look at him and raise an eyebrow. Then more kids come in.

"Good Morning class." Mr. Tram said to us.

"Good morning Mr. Tram" We say.

Takuya's POV.

I love to write and read, but I hate the English teacher group. They are mean. If they were to transform into animals, they would turn into White Sharks. When we are doing like nothing right now, I pass notes to the guys and my girlfriend, Senny. She's the captain of the cheerleading squad. She stole the role from Zoe. To creep out Zoe, I make two stick figures that are kissing and name one Zoe and the other Takuya. I drew hair on the girl. On the bottom right corner, I make a heart then I write Takuya after the heart. I notice that Zoe poking me. I fold the paper quickly so she can't see it.

"Takuya. Mr. called on you." She whispered in my ear.

"Mr. Takuya, what does symbolism mean?" Mr. Tram asked.

"Well, symbolism is the practice of representing things by symbols or things with a symbolic meaning or a character. A symbol in something can be like an object, an action, or an idea someone has. For example: a panda means peace in China." I say. I feel smart!

"Great Job." He says." Class, let's clap for Takuya." They clap for me. When they clap for me, I see Senny is rolling her eyes. Zoe looks at me impressed and she smiled at me. But the smile was small. I can't believe she smiled at me even though I hit her. I didn't mean to. It was my fault. I didn't see the Stop sign then I hit her. While she is still looking at me, I do kissing lips to he. Then her looks transforms into disgusted and turns away from me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Senny give me a hard death glare. All they guys gave me a thumbs good and mouth words like: great, good job, wow, amazing, awesome.

Zoe's POV.

I can't believe that jerk did the kissing lips at me! And more odd is that I smiled at him. As we finish, I see a note that is for me. I open it and scream really loud. Everyone in class looks at me and wonders what is wrong

" , is there a problem?" Mr. Tram asked me. I nod.

"Let's see…. Ummm… TAKUYA! Is this supposed to be funny? Or is this a real love note?" Mr. asked me yelling.

"It is supposed to be a funny love note." He said with pride. I see his stupid girlfriend give me a death glare and mouthing: I got my eyes you. Like I care.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Takuya, I think you have caused too many problems for Zoe. So stop bugging her." Mr. said to him. I smile. I got my way, even though that note was so unexpected. Then the rest of the whizzes by. While I pack my things on my lap, Mr. calls me and Takuya.

"I see you guys don't get together that well." Mr. says.

"Well, yea. You can kinda see that. I mean he put me in this stupid wheelchair. I hate it. I can't walk for like another 3 months." I say.

"She is just annoying." Takuya said. I see Senny Penny at the door. She has an angry frown on.

"Me and the rest of the teacher group agreed that it would be a good idea to put you guys together…"

"Wait, like dating?" Takuya says.

"Like I was say, putting you two together on a project and you get to know each other. It is kinda like a blind date." Then Senny jumps in.

"I can't let my boyfriend be with this crazy chick. And besides, both of them aren't blind. How dare you. And you call your self a teacher!" Senny asked. Mr. made a week detention slip for Senny. Then he handed her that pink slip.

"WHAT?! That's not fair." Senny said. I smiled.

"Senny, you earned it and OUT!" Mr. Tram said. Funny. She is just a big crack up. Senny is just a joke. A big one too. She can't even spell her known name. Funny!

"We and the teacher plan for you to take a road trip to the Cheyenne Mountain Zoo. We already have the tickets ready." Mr. Tram said.

"WHAT?" Takuya asked.

"You heard me." Mr. said.

"Fine. If that's all it takes" I say.

We are putting two together…..


End file.
